There are many polyfunctional compounds, including diols and aromatic diamines, which are known to be useful as chain extenders in the preparation of polyurethane, polyurea, and polyurethane-urea polymers and/or as curing agents for epoxy resins. None of these compounds has a reactivity such as to make it universally ideal, and many fail to provide satisfactory properties in the products made by their use. Thus, there is still a need to find other compounds capable of serving as chain extenders of curing agents.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,806,616 (Baumann et al.) teaches the use of certain N,N'-dialkylphenylenediamines as chain extenders in preparing polyurethanes and polyureas by RIM processes.